One More Trick
by MeEqualsTrash
Summary: The assassination classroom is already hectic enough. I mean, would you expect it not to be, with their primal target being their teacher. But, what happens when one transfer student has more than enough power to destroy Koro Sensei? Will the students see him as an ally or as a threat? If they take out Koro Sensei, will they just take his place? '
1. Better Get Back Soon

**Codex: You ready for another story my fans?**

 **?: I know I am.**

 **Codex: Well, you're in the story.**

 **?: So?**

 **Codex: It's just that- you know what, never mind.**

 **?: What's wrong?**

 **Codex: Long day is all.**

 **?: Oh, well I hope everyone enjoys what Codex's been doing**

 **Codex: Yeah, enjoy.**

 **~x1x~ I'm More Than Just A Face**

"Wait, WHAT?!" The class said collectively, in a shocked, but excited, voice.

"I said, there will be a new transfer student coming in today."

"Who are they?"

"What are they like?"

"Where are they from?"

"When did they get here?"

"Why are they coming here now?"

"Are they a boy or a girl?"

While the students assaulted Koro Sensei with questions he tried to calm them down, but the last one caught him a little off guard.

"Now now, students, I think I'll let them answer your questions." After he said that, he moved over to the door and opened it, revealing a tall figure with a completely different uniform from the rest of the students', it being black and red with some white highlights, and his hair was two different colors, red and black split down the middle, and the black part was cover their right eye. He was wearing a calm smile, looking nonchalant, and stood in a stance that made it look like they were almost excited to be here. "Now students, please welcome with open arms, Ace White."

 _-Ace-_

When the door opened, I stood there with a grin on my face and my hands in my pockets. Mast-Koro motioned for me to come into the room, and I complied. _Gosh, it's going to be hard calling him Koro instead of what I should be referring to him as._ When I first transferred to this school, I was actually worried that Koro would be different from when I knew him. I actually worked at the lab he was from and I liked him almost as much as She did. What was her name… Oh, whatever. My head came back to reality, and I walked to the center of the front of the class.

"So, Ace, could you please introduce yourself before we start class."

I nodded and opened my mouth, only to close it and walk to the chalkboard behind me and write something down in my best handwriting.

' _Does anyone have any questions? Please give me your name first'_

Some of the students looked at me with confused looks, but proceeded to raise their hands one by one. I picked the one with green hair that seemed to be jumping out of her seat.

"My name is Kaede Kayano, and I want to know where you came from."

I thought to myself when she said that. _Kayano, huh. I'll have to ask her about that later._

"Well," I started in a very soothing british voice. "I'm actually from the UK. And, before any of you ask, I'm in E-Class because I wanted to be, not because my grades are bad. So, any more questions?"

Most of the girls were caught off guard by how my voice sounded and Koro had to jostle a few of them to get their attention back. When the hands went back up, I picked one kid all the way in the back with red hair, and he stood up.

"Karma, why are you here, exactly? You're not here for the money, are you?" The last part he said in a maniacal voice.

I chuckled to myself. "Well, that's not exactly why I came here. I can't really tell you anything about it, but I can say that it wasn't for me to kill him. If I honestly wanted to, I could do it right now. And keep all of the students safe, don't worry Sensei, I'm not as heartless as most of the hired killers who have tried to kill you."

I could tell that Sensei almost seemed to tense up after my statement at the end there. But all I heard was a laugh from the entire class. I looked at them with a slightly confused look, and one of the other students spoke up.

"Ryoma here. I don't know if you know this or not, but we've all tried killing this guy at the same time with an amazing plan and tactics, but the closest we've gotten to killing him was him in his indestructible form. And, not to diss you, but I don't think you can even get any of his tentacles off without out help."

I put on a terrifyingly maniacal grin. "Oh, is that a challenge?"

"If you want, I can help you." Karma spoke up. "I'm the only one here that's managed to get any of his tentacles off by myself and-"

"Oh, I won't need your help. But, thank you, Karma. Now, how many tentacles did you manage to get off of him at the same time, and how long did it take?"

"Um, two in twelve seconds. What, you think you can beat that? I bet you can't even get one in double that time."

"Well, let's bet on it then. I come from a family that does a lot of gambling, and I mean a LOT. So, who's in? I'll even throw in an extra hundred for the winning pile."

As soon as I said that, the entire class rose their hands. "Okay, okay. Put all of the money you're betting on me on Ma-Koro's desk, and put the rest of it on your desk in the front left. What's your name?"

"I'm Yukiko."

"Okay, put it on Yukiko's desk if you're betting against me."

Once I was done speaking, everyone put their money on her desk. Well, almost everyone. One kid with blue hair got up and walked their money over to Koro's desk. I looked at them with a questioned look.

"And you might be…"

"Nagisa. It's nice to meet you."

"And you too. Any reason you're betting on me?"

"Eh, I believe in you."

"Well, thank you."

I motioned for him to go back to his seat and I focused my attention back to the task at hand. "So, just to make this more interesting, I'm going to… Koro, please leave the room. Preferably in another country. Try Hawaii, I hear it's nice this time of year. Come back in about 5 minutes."

"Wait, you want me to leave? Why?"

"Then you'd hear how this is going to go down. Just go and pick me up something while you're there. I don't care what it is, I'll pay you back. Now, if you could."

I gestures to the open window in the side of the class and he seemed to go along with it. He seemed hesitant at first, but he left. Only to say right before he left, "Five minutes exactly. No more, no less."

I nodded and, with mach 9 speed, he flew off into the sky.

"Now, just to make this even more interesting, I bet that I can take out double the tentacles you said in half the time. So, Ritsu, set a timer for six seconds, and start it when I get up next after Koro starts class. If I scratch my head before I get up, I'm not actually going to kill him. So, look out for that. Got that Ritsu?"

Through her screen, she nodded in confirmation knowing what was going to happen.

"Now, we have a few extra minutes, anyone have any questions or something to say before Koro comes back?"

I only saw one hand go up, and it was Nagisa's. "Earlier, you kind of slipped up on Sensei's name. Any reason why?"

"Well, that might just have to be something I keep to myself. For now, of course. I'll probably let it slip once or something. But, if I don't, I'll tell you all when the time is right. Any more questions?"

Right as I finished my sentence, Koro flew in through the window and everyone looked over to him. "Well, Ace, I got you some sushi they were selling there. Anything I should know before I start class? The whole thing was ¥1400, by the way."

As he asked that, he handed me the plate of sushi and I nodded to him in acknowledgement and I responded. "No, not at all. Feel free to start class when you want. Pretend I've been here all year."

He simply nodded and everyone went back to their seats and started to get their textbooks out for their first class.

As we all got out books out, another teacher ran through the door sweating. Koro spoke up first. "Mr. Karasuma, what brings you here at this time? Your classes aren't for another few hours."

"Well, there's been an announcement for a school assembly in 15. Everyone, show Ace the drill."

"Yes, Karasuma." The class said collectively.

"So, what's going on is that the upper campus doesn't like us very much, so they tend to not tell us stuff until the very last minute. If any of them give you trouble up there, just call."

I nodded at Karma, bet knew that I wouldn't need him. "So, I just have to follow all of you the the upper campus, right?"

"Yes, but it's pretty grueling. We'll try to wait up for you."

"Oh, you won't have to do that for me Nagisa. You'll find out that I can handle myself when it comes to these kinds of things. So, please, take the lead everyone."

Everyone just nodded to each other and ran through the door and open windows.

We all ran passed one another, soon turning it into a race to get to the school first. I stayed close to the back, but didn't put myself in last place.

"Come on, if you're talking a big game, you gotta know how to run fast."

"I know, Nagisa. I'm just giving everyone a chance. What, do you want me to dust everyone?"

"Well, you can try. It's not like you can do it anyway."

"We'll see about that, Karma."

And with that, I ran.

I ran so quickly, I caught up with Karasuma, all the way in the front, and ended up passing him too. By the time I got to the school entrance, when I looked back, I couldn't see anyone. So, I got a soda and waited for someone to catch up, most likely Karasuma.

When he did manage to get to the school, I was on a bench with my legs crossed and a soda visibly held in my hands, making it look like I've been waiting for awhile.

He was about to say something, but he failed to realize that I already moved from my previous spot, and right up behind him.

"Too fast?"

He jumped back and put his hand behind his back, ready to pull out a knife if he needed to, but when he realized it was only me, he removed his hand from his back.

"Where, and how, did you learn to run that quickly? And you don't even look out of breathe."

"Well, I'd love to tell you, but then I'd have to bring you in, fill out paperwork, find an execution room, it's just too much work." I kind of trailed off towards the end there, speeding up in the process, and when I was done, Karasuma just rolled his eyes at me in an annoyed manner and awaited the rest of the kids.

Eventually, all the students made it to the top. Since I took such a huge lead, everyone tried even harder to run quickly, but that just resulted in a bunch of panting teens. Except for a few though, Nagisa and Karma imparticular. They came a little behind everyone else and where in pretty good shape.

And, since everyone was quick about it, we all had an extra 10 minutes to talk and stuff.

"Wow, I didn't think you could run that fast. How is your stamina so high?"

"Well, it just takes some practice to get up, Nagisa."

"I knew that, I just wanted to know why you-"

"Guys, can't you stop your idle chit-chat? We've got a school assembly to get to."

"Right, sorry Mr. Karasuma." We both said in sync. We entered the building and headed to the gymnasium.

When we got to the gymnasium, I saw where the E-Class was standing and I went over there. There was one spot left open, which I assumed was mine, so I slipped in without anyone from the other classes noticing. And then, the assembly started.

"Hello everyone, and sorry for such an immediate meeting after the previous one. I just wanted to call this assembly because of a few announcements for the upcoming months. There will be handouts passed around to take home about the events and some other stuff."

"Um, excuse me," One of the students from the E-Class section said _Don't know his name yet, should have everyone introduce themselves to me later_. "We didn't get a copy of the handouts."

"Oh, it looks like we didn't make enough for everyone. You'd think we could learn from the mistake last time, but I guess not. Guess you'll just have to copy off of one of your neighbors, you probably need it anyways."

All of the kids in the gymnasium laughed, everyone except the kids in the E-Class. Only then, did a loud sound come from the back of the gym, with papers falling from above the E-Class.

"Uh, nevermind. We got them, my mistake."

"Wait, what? Who's the funny-man who killed out fun, again? Uh, I mean, good. Let's just get on with the assembly."

"Um," I asked the guy in front of me, "Is this normal?"

"Sadly, yes. Itona, by the way."

"Thank you, Itona, for the insight."

"Yeah, that's just how things are around here."

[One informationally, long assembly later... ]

All of the classes filtered out through the gym, starting with A-Class, then B, then C, you get the gist. When our class left, they made their way back to the E-Class building, except for Bitch sensei, Karasuma, and me.

"I'll catch up with everyone else. I'm just going to get a drink before I leave."

"Okay, see you when you get back."

"Later Karma."

After Karma and the rest of the class left, I made my way to the nearest soda machine.

 _I guess I can just have a coffee. I haven't had one in awhile, and it tastes great when I'm in a good mood, so…_

I put my money in, pressed a few buttons, and out came my drink. I grabbed it from the machine, popped the tab, and started to roam.

 _I wonder where all the teachers went. All I know is that they were called for some sort of special meeting. Well, I can worry about that later. For now, I think I'll just head back to-_

My train of thought was immediately cut off when I accidentally bumped into two kids from one of the upper classes.

"Hey, watch where you're going punk."

I looked at him in an unamused look annoyance. "And, what makes you think I'm a punk?"

"Well, I haven't seen your face around here recently, so that means you're either a transfer student to a different class of ours, or you're one of those E-Class rejects. Honestly, I can't tell which right now, but that doesn't mean I like you."

"Same here buddy I don't like you either. And, by the way, I'm both a transfer and one of those 'E-Class rejects' you were talking about. But, if I were you, I wouldn't mess with me."

The two just laughed. "Oh yeah? And are you going to prove it to us too?"

Then, one of them grabbed me by my collar and lifted me up. "You're just some freak kid that doesn't even know what the school uniform is. We oughta' kill your ass right now for the disrespect you're showing our school."

"That may be a little harder than you think."

I seemed to vanish from his hands when I suddenly tapped the two on their shoulders. He looked back to his hands and back at me with a shocked expression.

"Wait, what the hell?"

"It's a bit hard to mess with something you can't catch, isn't it?"

One of them growled and threw a punch at me, but I ducked under his hand with a calm expression.

"Well, I don't want to start a fight, so I'll be leaving now."

I turned and started to walk away from them, but stopped when both of them came running at me with fists held out. Right as they were about to make contact with me, I caught both fists and pushed them away.

"Oh, and don't think about telling any lies about what happened here to the principal. I've got the entire thing on video that is ready to be posted to the internet and forwarded to all staff within this facility. Now, I think I'll be on my way now. And the video has already been cut, so if you attack again, you won't be the ones on the offense."

I said that last part with enough fear that it made both of the students run in the opposite direction.

"Welp, better get back before they worry about me."

 **Codex: Was it good?**

 **Ace: Of course it was.**

 **Codex: Thanks.**

 **Ace: Seriously, I think it'll be a good one.**

 **Codex: I'm noticing that I'm asking that a lot at the end of my chapters.**

 **Ace: What?**

 **Codex: If it was good or not.**

 **Ace: Oh.**

 **Codex: Yeah.**

 **Ace: Well, the stuff you make is good.**

 **Codex: Thanks.**

 **Ace: Yeah, no problem. Hey, leave a review or PM Codex if you like his stories, will you.**

 **Codex: *roll eyes* I think everyone's done reading our banter, so I'm just gonna end it.**

 **Ace: Okay, later guys.**

 **Codex: Yeah, later.**


	2. We Have Elevators, You Know

**Codex: ...**

 **Ace: What are you doing?**

 **Codex: Contemplating.**

 **Ace: Oh no.**

 **Synthia: *walks up from behind us* What's with him?**

 **Ulysses: Yeah, he's normally not quite.**

 **Ace: "Contemplating" apparently.**

 **Codex: I'm just thinking about something. No reason the readers should listen to me. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **~x2x~ We Have Elevators, Ya Know**

"How did you still beat us here?" Kayano said, still slightly out of breathe.

"What do you mean 'beat'? I destroyed you guys. Seriously, I had a full on conversation before I even ran out the gates." I mentioned, pointing back at the school.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get to class. Where's Koro Sensei?"

"He's getting information from Karasuma and the other teacher after their done with their meeting with all the teachers."

"Oh."

"By the way," Karasuma said, "How do you know all this stuff? About Koro Sensei, I mean."

"Well, I'll tell you after-"

"After what, students?" A voice suddenly said behind us. Everyone jumped back in surprise, except for me, just standing there.

"Nothing, Koro, it's nothing. C'mon, let's get to class. I'm interested in seeing how your classes are."

I hopped off to the entrance of the building, leaving everyone with a questioned look on their face.

"What was that?" I heard Kayano say.

"I don't know." Karma said.

"Well, let's start class, since it seems someone else is eager to do so."

We all slowly poured back into the classroom, returning back to our regular schedule.

"Now, class, due to that little interruption, we're going to have to skip to our science class. So, get out your books and notes for math."

I reached into my bag and grabbed my notes and books for the upcoming class, along with an extra item that I purposely dropped on the ground, gaining Koro's attention and picking it up immediately.

"And what might this be?" Koro said as he held up what I had dropped out of my bag. In his hands was a box for cigarettes. "You do know these are bad for you, right?"

"Of course I do. That isn't actually cigars, by the way. Here…" I took the box from Koro and showed that there was just a deck of cards inside. "My parents are gamblers, but they won't let me get a hold onto a deck of cards for whatever reason. So, I sneak them out in a pack of their old cigar packets, which they let me 'use' for whenever."

"Then I think I'll need to talk with your parents later."

"Please don't. If you do, then they'll-" I shuddered, "Look, just please don't do anything without my knowledge of it happening involving my parents."

Koro sighed, "Fine. But, I would eventually like to talk to you and your parents about this."

"Okay. But, since they're not here, would it be alright if I show you something?"

"Could it wait?" Koro said, putting a tentacle on, what I assume to be, the bridge if his nose.

"I mean, it can, but I like to just mess around with cards whenever I get stressed."

Koro mentally rolled his eyes. "Well, if it's quick, I don't think it'll be a problem."

I smirked, "Thanks. Now, just like every magician has ever said, pick a card." I pulled out my deck of cards and fanned them out. He was about to touch one, until I pulled the deck away. "Ah, not like that. I'll riffle through the deck and you say stop whenever you feel like it."

This time, I riffled the deck. "Stop" I heard him say when I was about halfway through the deck.

I showed him the card and turned my head away so no one thought I was cheating. 'Got your card memorized?"

Koro nodded, so I put it back in the deck and shuffled the deck a few times so it was thoroughly lost in the deck.

"Now, I want you to think of your card and visualize it in your mind." I peeled the top card of the deck off and put the rest of the deck in my other hand, dropping most of them into my bag. "Now, is this your card?"

"No, I'm sorry. The jack of clubs was not my card."

"What? Shoot, well then, let's try this. I want you to grab the card and mentally turn it into your card."

After saying this, I stood up from my seat and watched as Koro grabbed the card with one of his tentacles. However, as soon as he applied pressure to the card, his tentacle exploded into a yellow goo. "Huh?"

At this, I reeled back my arm with the card Koro touched with the card between my fingers, while I threw the remaining cards in my other hand out of Koro's point of view. As soon as I felt I had reeled back enough, I threw the card directly at Koro. However, he grabbed it out of the air with a piece of cloth before it could touch him.

"Well done, Ace. I seem to have greatly underestimated you."

"I think you're also doing it right now too."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ask the class."

Koro turned to his class who were all looking with their jaws on the floor. "What is it class? Is there something on me?"

"I think it's the fact of what isn't on you." Nagisa mentioned, pointing to Koro's limbs.

Hearing this, he looked down and realized that he was only standing on a few tentacles, while the rest were on the floor, along with about 15 cards that all had the 3 of hearts on it. "Is this your card?" I said while gesturing to the floor.

"Y-Yes, I believe that is?"

"So, what was the time on that Ritsu?"

"That would be 3.5 seconds exactly."

"Damn it. I wanted to get it under 3. Oh well, I still won. Nagisa."

"Yes?" He said, popping his head up from the crowd.

"Here are your earnings," I said, gesturing the the wad of cash I pulled from my pocket. "which is the entire pile, plus the extra hundred. I think I'll hang onto this until the end of the day, since I know that everyone's going to be asking for some. I'll walk home with you at the end of the day and give it to you then."

Nagisa nodded and smiled. "I had a feeling I'd win this."

"Honestly Ace, I'm quite impressed. I would have never thought of anti-me playing cards."

"Yeah, I figured I'd put them to use. And don't worry, I'll keep the anti-you cards in a notifiable package so you know what you can and can't grab. Because, believe it or not, what I did say was true. To an extent." That last part I said under my breathe. "Anyways, I think that you can continue class without anymore interruptions."

I gestured for Koro to head back to his desk and I sat back down, waiting for our next class to begin.

 _-xXx-_

As the classroom began to slowly dissipate of all the children, it soon became only Nagisa, Koro, and me.

"Nice job with the lesson Koro. I expected nothing less of what you gave."

"Thank you, Ace. Honestly, it feels as if you've been here all year and yet it's only been a day."

"Thank you. I'd like to think of myself as perfect in all aspects in the classroom, and whatever else may be required of me."

"Well, that's good. However, I'd like to know why you aren't in the A-Class. I'm sure you'd fit right in."

"Yeah, there's a reason I'm here, but I'd like to tell you when it's just us, if that's fine with you."

"Of course, nothing needs to be rushed."

"Good. So, Nagisa, are you ready to head out yet? Or is there something else you have to pack up?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks for waiting, by the way."

"No problem. See you tomorrow Koro."

"Seeya Koro-Sensei."

We both waved goodbye as we jumped out the window and out onto the path that lead to the street. We walked a bit before the silence became too heavy for Nagisa, so he started up a conversation. "So… have anything to talk about? The silence is getting boring."

"Fair enough. Want to talk about school?"

"Nah, I get enough of that at home. But, that does remind me of something I wanted to ask you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, two things. First, I was wondering if you would be willing to help me study every so often. I've asked everyone in class, but they all say that I don't need it or it's just that lesson."

"Of course, I'd be happy to help. What days of the week were you thinking of?"

"Well, we do have that test tomorrow, so I was wondering if you could come over today, and maybe some time in the upcoming week. I get it though if you already have a schedule planned out. This is all short notice after all."

"Here, hold on a second." I reached into my pocket and grabbed a deck of playing cards. I took them out of their packaging and I threw them all out in front of me. However, instead of them falling to the ground, they all went up-right and next to each other to form a sort of grid. When the 'grid' was formed completely, the cards flashed and the faces of the cards turned into screens, showing my schedule for the next few weeks.

"Now, I don't believe I have anything planned, or at least nothing of importance. Nagisa, how long would you be having me, assuming this'd be starting from after school?"

"Uhh," Nagisa hesitated while still being stunned by seeing cards turned into a screen. "M-Maybe 4 hours or so."

"Okay, for this week, I don't see anything that I'd need to move, except for maybe the launch. I think I'd be able to delay it for an hour. Yeah, they'll cover for me until I'm done. Okay, I've got my schedule down." After saying that, I swiped my hand over all the cards and they all returned into my hand. I pocketed the cards and turned my attention back to Nagisa, who finally lifted their jaw off the floor. "Okay, I can come over today, but the only day that could possibly be a problem would be next Thursday, but I think I've got that covered. Now, did you want to ask me something else?"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask. Why do you just call him Koro, back at the school? I mean, we all call him Koro Sensei. If you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I've noticed. I can't say just yet why I just call him Koro, but I promise I will… eventually."

"Well, that's somewhat of an answer. " Nagisa said, shrugging in response while turning into a gate and opening it. "This is my house over here, I'll introduce you to my mom." Nagisa guided me into his home, showing me the places he could before we bumped into his mom. "Hey mom, I just got home."

"I see that. And who might this be?" She said while gesturing to me.

"Well, this is Ace, he just transferred to the E-Class today, and I thought it would be a good idea for him to help me study a bit."

"But if he's in the E-Class, doesn't that mean he's just as bad as everyone else?"

"No, he may be in the E-Class, but that's for some personal reason of his, not because of his grades."

"Then it wouldn't be a problem if I quizzed him, would it?"

"Umm, I don't know mom. I mean-"

"No, it's fine. " I said, putting myself in the conversation. "I can see that your mom is just trying to make sure that you have a good tutor. Fire away, Miss Shiota."

"Okay, without using a calculator, give me the square root of 546. I'll go and get a piece of paper for you to-"

"23.36664289109" I said, interrupting her. "Next"

"Umm, 582 times 95 divided by 28 rounded to the-"

"1,974.64286, next."

"Okay, how about this one. 1624 times the quantity of 645 times 48 divided by 64 minus 12 to the third."

"Oh, that's easy. 5,082,561.75. Got anything else?"

Pulling out her phone and punching in the numbers she fired at me, she sighed, "I guess not. I expect my son's grades to skyrocket in a few weeks."

"Noted. We'll be in his room for the next few hours."

"Okay, but if you want to stay for dinner or anything, I wouldn't mind."

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to barge in on anything family. I'll just help this one study for a few hours, and then I'll take my leave."

"Well, if there's anything you need, just let me know."

"Got it."

Nagisa walked me to his room and I could feel Miss Shiota eyes tighten on me. For some reason, though, I felt that she was sincere about the dinner thing. _Weird._

We entered his room and immediately I noticed that it was way too bland, at least for Nagisa. There wasn't anything interesting anywhere.

"So, what subject do you want to start with?"

[A few hours later...]

"Well, thank you so much for all the help, Ace."

"No problem, Miss Shiota. Just trying to advance everything along."

"Well, be that as it may, I still have my eye on you." She said in a stern voice.

"Of course. But, I do think I should be going now."

"Really? Already?" Nagisa said, popping his head from behind his mom.

"Well, it is 10."

"Fair enough."

"Well, thank you for the hospitality, miss Shiota. And the meal too, it was delicious." I exclaimed as I outstretched my hand.

"Thank you, and of course, you're welcome anytime." Miss Shoita said, shaking my extended hand.

"I'll show Ace out." Nagisa said, closing the door behind him as he pulled me through his front yard.

"Well, thank you for the hospitality, Nagisa, but I do believe that I've overstayed my welcome a bit."

"Oh no, don't worry, I think my mom actually really likes you."

"But she was rather harsh, I think."

"Not as harsh as she is with most of my other friends."

"Still, I think I should get home. I've got… things to do."

Nagisa looked down a bit. "O-Okay."

I lifted his chin up. "Hey, don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Yeah, I know. It's just… nevermind."

I let go of Nagisa's chin and opened the gate behind me. Without looking back, I said, "See you tomorrow." And I walked down the street. I could feel Nagisa stare at me until I was about 2 blocks down. At which point, I ran back to my house, running at a solid 15 m/h.

After running for about fifteen minutes, I stopped myself in front of the Central Tower, the heart of the main city. I turned the nearest corner into an alleyway. I took my school uniform and flipped it inside-out, turning it into a red suit with a black button-down, black pants, and a white tie.

I walked into the building, noticing as it was rather packed. I walked up to the front desk.

"What business does someone like you have here?" The man at the desk questioned. He was rather tall, but did have some outlines of muscle showing through his shirt.

I rolled my eyes, "New worker I'm assuming then?"

The man got up from the desk and walked around I to me. "What does it matter to a child?" He grabbed my shoulder and walked me back to the front door.

"It concerns a child when that child has a higher status than you."

"Look, I don't know how you got past security, but you're leaving. No kid should be in here, this building holds sensitive material."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the man by the neck and threw him over my shoulder, hurling him to the ground. "Okay, I now have two reasons I should fire you here and now. One, you disrespect your boss, but that's understandable since you've never seen me in person." I grabbed the man, now on the floor, by his throats above me. "But two, you reveal that this place holds some sensitive information. What if I were someone looking to see if this building is hold information?" I kicked the guy in the stomach, making slide into the wall. At this point, everyone in the main hall was just watching me beat up the front desk person. "Rocco, Larce," I whispered into the ears of the security guards, "Take him to the fitting room, I think there's someone who will be teaching today."

The two security guards nodded and hauled the man into one of the elevators in the back. I took a deep breath through my nose and fixed my suit. "Sorry, everyone, for the disturbance. Please continue what you were doing. I'll make sure that everyone in the living areas gets something complimentary from me."

Everyone just kind of shrugged and slowly looped back into what they were doing. I walked past the main desk and headed into one of the elevators. I pushed the top floor button, #86.

Once there, I started for one of the rooms on the far end of the hallway. Reaching it, I scanned the door with my card, unlocking the mechanism holding the door. Now in the "regular" looking room, seeing as it was a master suit, I headed over to one of the closets. Opening it, I pushed a key into a hole in the roof of it, allowing me to push the back of the closet open. Opening it revealed a set of stairs and windows to the right of them, giving a secret view of the city in all it's glory.

At the top, I used the same key to open the closet to unlock the door, revealing an almost duplicate of the room below it. However, the only difference being that it was fitted to my needs, with there also being an extra few rooms for working and such.

"Ah, home sweet home."

In a few seconds, a man clad in black came walking into the room. "You know, you don't have to come up that way, we have an elevator connected to the house."

"I know, I just like to know how to use it."

"Well, getting to dinner in a second, were you at school today? I haven't seen you around the house or the building anytime today."

"Yep, I was over at the high school."

"Interesting. Koro-Sensei's class, correct?"

"Yep. It's nice to see master again. It's been so long."

* * *

 **Synthia: Done contemplating yet?**

 **Codex: *cracks neck* Yep, I'm good.**

 **Ulysses: What was with that, anyways?**

 **Ace: Yeah, got any deep, dark secrets we *wink* won't *wink* tell anyone else.**

 **Codex: *rolls eyes* Just contemplating on how I want to kill your classmates.**

 **Ace: *deadpans* What?**

 **Ulysses: Okay, seriously Codex?**

 **Synthia: *chuckles* It was kind of funny.**

 **Ace: *shakes head* Well, I can save them. I'm too fast to not be able to.**

 **Codex: Who said anything about your speed being permanent?**

 **Ace: *eyes widen and stops moving***

 **Synthia: *bursts out laughing on the floor***

 **Ulysses: *smirks* And I think that's where we leave everyone off.**

 **Synthia: *pant* Yeah, sure.**

 **Codex: Later everyone.**


	3. Helping Class, Broken Glass

**Ace: *whispering* I got the next chapter. It was super difficult, but I managed to get it. I just need an answer to why this is happening. This won't be a long talk. If Codex finds out I have this, he will probably kill me, so enjoy the story as much as I hope you do.**

 **Codex: *in the background, running to Ace***

* * *

 **~x3x~ Helping Class, Broken Glass**

"Why do you still call him master? Yes, he taught you, but that was years ago."

"It's the only way I can mentally repay him for everything that he's done for me."

I just saw Johnson roll his eyes, signaling me to do the same. "Well, would you like to hear what's for dinner?"

"I already had dinner at Nagisa's house. His mom's really nice."

"So, you've already started making friends? Just make sure not to get too attached. And if you do, keep them at a distance. Remember, **they** will use them against you if they find out."

Hearing this, I nodded. "I understand. But, in the meantime," I started, stretching my arms out and yawning. "I think I'm gonna head up to bed. After all, I do have school in the morning." I smiled at Johnson, who smiled back, before I began to walk through the rooftop mansion to my room.

Once there, I went over to my desk, pulling out the deck of cards I had in my back pocket and setting them on the table. Unsheathing them from their confines, and looking at the backs of the cards, they each looked to have a back that looked to be a mix between a motherboard and many futuristic designs. I went through the deck, searching for the 4 aces. Once found, I set the rest of the deck on my desk and aligned the aces in the center of my desk, face down, so that the sides lined up and it looked like one large card, but 2 times the size.

Immediately when the cards lined up, the seams flashed, actually turning it into one card. Flipping it over, it no longer looked like 4 cards, but a black void of nothingness. Reaching into it, I shuffled around and grabbed what I was looking for.

"Ah, my backpack. I thought I left that in the alley."

Tossing it on the floor, I set the card on the table, black void down. From there, I tapped the center of the card, breaking it back up into the four aces. Grabbing back the rest of the deck and shuffling the aces back in, I splayed them all out on the desk face up. Locating a few cards, I pushed them forward and out of the deck, their faces digitalizing into a screen.

"Now, let's see how the security systems are doing."

One by one, the screens began to light up, revealing the many rooms in the house. Moving my hands over the cards, they all moved on their own, the splayed deck forming a neat pile on the side while the individual cards lined up side by side. Flicking through the screens, I started seeing every room in the house, even the rooms used to get up to this house.

Yawning once again, I felt it finally appropriate that I go to bed, making the hand gesture like I was closing a laptop to turn the screens back into a standard deck of cards. Heading into my bathroom, I grabbed a pair of clothes from my closet, which has a door connected to the bathroom because… money.

After a few minutes, I came out in a set of silk pajamas, with the words "Daddy's Best" sewn on the back in fancy characters. _I still don't know why I wear these._

Shrugging and hopping into bed, I press a button on my nightstand to turn off all the lights, signaling my sleep.

-?-

Tapping the window, I got no response. Smirking, I pushed the corner of the window's seem, opening it inwards. Unhooking my belt from the rope connected to the roof, I nudged my way in through the window. Pushing a button on the side of my glasses, they lit up with a green light, allowing me to see clearly through the pitch blackness.

I looked around the room, quickly finding the boss' desk. Looking through the drawers, I noticed the room became much brighter than it originally was.

Taking off my glasses, all the lights were on and I heard a voice. "Excuse me, who are you?" It said in a kid's voice.

Turning around, I smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just grabbing something your father told me to come get."

"Oh, I can tell my dad in the morning. What's your name?"

"You can just say the Organization asked for him."

After my statement, the child smirked a devil's grin. "Don't worry, I think he got the message." My eyes widening, I watched as the kid's hands began to glow, before two humongous axes appeared in his hands. They weren't even regular axes, the head of the ax was basically a circle, rather than a block, with a hole in the middle and a section cut out of it, making an opening in each, and they were almost half the size of the kid.

"Now, what to do with you?" I heard from behind me. Instinctively, I jumped forward and turned back to the voice, putting my gun up at the target. To my surprise, it was the kid.

"What the fuck?!"

The kid began to slowly approach me, making me worried as he pointed the axes in my direction. Instead of shooting, I just put the kid in my line of fire, my hands shaking. "Honestly," I heard once again from behind me. " **They** are getting desperate, I can see." Looking to the voice, I noticed that the head of the ax was up against my neck, making me stop my motions. "Can't even kill a witness."

"B-But, you're a kid! How?"

"I'm a kid, not stupid." At this point, the kid flipped his ax, pulling me up to his face with the inside of one of his axes. "How do you think I built this empire of a company? This building even?"

"Wait a minute, you're the boss?!"

"And the Organization's hiring stupid people now, too? Jeez, I expected more. Well, bye." Before I could react, I experienced a sharp pain in my neck and I felt my head hit the ground before the world went black.

-Ace-

Pressing the side of my ax, the blades on the inner part of my ax retracted back into the inside of it. Holding my axes by the end of the hilt, they began to glow like they did when they first appeared in my hands, except now they turned back into their original forms: playing cards. Putting them on my desk, I looked at the time that the clock displayed before it jumped up blaring it's alarm. "Perfect timing. 5:30 is just the time I normally get up."

Going to the door to my room, I held down a button that said "Cleanup Crew" and said, "I got someone from the Organization that wanted to try me. Come up here and clean it asap. You know I don't like the lingering smell of failure."

Releasing it, I went over to my dresser, taking out a new tailored suit and tie for the day. "I really have to thank Moriarty again for these." I said, looking at the difference in fabrick of the clothing in my hand. Shrugging, I grabbed them and went to the bathroom, hopping into the shower.

Coming out of the bathroom in my suit-side out, I looked at the now perfectly clean floor, along with my freshly made bed, with a card on top of it that read " _Clean cuts don't mean clean rooms. Use the poison in the house, or at least the stuff that's easy to clean. -With love, Sharel-_ "

Smiling, I set the card on my desk, making a mental note to thank her once again. Grabbing my backpack, I left my room and entered the living room, which was surrounded in glass walls, giving one of the best views you would get in the city. Heading over to the balcony, I watched as the sun made it's slow but ongoing ascent into the sky, bringing light into the new day. "I always forget how beautiful these are."

"You were always a sucker for the sky and past that." I heard Johnson from behind me.

"Oh come on, you have to admit, sunsets and sunrises are pretty."

Walking over to me, Johnson put his elbows on the glass ledge. "That I have to agree with."

Smiling, I looked at my watch, " _5:45_ " the clock read. Lifting my backpack, I spoke up. "Well, I do believe that I should be going now. I'll be at Nagisa's after school, but I'll be sure to be back before 6 or so." I lifted my backpack over the ledge, holding it by a single strap, before I dropped my bag, letting it fall to the Earth. "Later."

Saying that, I hopped over the edge, letting gravity take care of the pulling me towards the ground. Moving my arms forward, I undid my clothes, flipping them back inside out to the uniform showing. I looped my backpack straps over my shoulders once I was done, just in time for me to upright myself before I landed on the ground, making a small cratore.

"Superhero landing." I said, lifting myself up and running in the direction of the school.

Arriving at the shack labeled as a "school", I entered it. None of the students were there yet, but I did see them walking up to the school while I ran through the tall grass past them. Putting my stuff at my desk, I went over to the block of metal in the back over by the window. Stepping close to it, it lit up and I was met with Ritsu stretching her arms out and yawning.

"Morning Ritsu." I said, eliciting a small yip from the electronic girl.

"Oh, h-hi. No one's usually hear this early."

"I know," I said, sitting on top of one of the desks in front of her. "I just thought I'd come here immediately after getting up instead of fucking around."

"Well, fair enough." She responded, shrugging her shoulders. "So, I wanted to ask you about yesterday sometime after class, but since you're already here, might as well." Ritsu started, sitting down in a virtual chair that materialized behind her. "How did you do that?"

"...Can you elaborate?"

"Like, how did you manage to beat Koro-Sensei's speed? And manage to have him think he was still attached to his other limbs? Not to sound snobbish, but I really only think that was a fluke. Was it, or was it skill?" While Ritsu was talking, I took out the pack of cards I used the previous day, shuffling them in my hand until she was done talking.

"Well, I think it was a mix of both. The fluke, of course; Koro's… never seen me, so he didn't know what skills I had, so I had that element of surprise. However, everything past the surprise of it all was just skill."

"Well, here's another question for you." Ritsu started before the screen lit up with blue data screens, making my eyes go wide. "Who are you exactly? I mean, I've run a scan on you and everything looks right, but there's something off about all of this. Where have you been for the past 4 years? Every trace of you went silent up until a few months ago. The same time as AT plowed the market and tech world, replacing the core of every electronic piece of anything. I mean, is that a fluke? You tell me."

Closing my eyes and sighing, I spoke, "Well, I should have expected more from something of my own." Taking a quick breath, I stood up. "Yes, I'm not exactly who I said I was. Any theories you have about me are probably correct, just don't do any digging in the Central Tower district." I said, winking. "But, and I mean this, don't get everyone else involved. I won't say, but you'll understand once you do enough research."

"Why exactly though? We are assassins, if my hunch is correct."

"Yes, but your curriculum is based on the failures of the government against what I'm left to deal with."

"Hold on a moment, did you say your company made me? Because I don't see any components made by AT in me."

"Well, we didn't make you physically, we made **you**. Well, I made you, everyone else just kind of got in the way." I said, shrugging at the statement. "But yes, I did make you."

"Well, how come I've never found anything with your genetic footprint in me?"

"Mostly because I didn't use any of my software. I have separates for work and personal life. You think I do my work in this school uniform?"

"Fair enough. So "if" I were to go do this, why can't I bring the guys with me?"

"Bring who for what?" We heard from behind us, bringing forth another yip from Ritsu.

"Oh, h-hey Nagisa. We were… uh, just-"

"We were discussing if anyone wanted to join a study group over at my place. I asked Ritsu if she wanted to join, and she said sure. Want to join us?"

"Sure, it'll be fun. What about you, Karma?"

"Well, I've got all my subjects down. But why not, need to have something to do."

"I'll join!" Kayano said entering the room. "I need help in a few subjects anyways."

"I'll join you." A kid said walking into the room.

"What do you need help in, Sugino?"

"I'm having trouble with foreign language."

"Anyone else you think would like to join us?" I said to the people in front of me now.

"I'll ask around the classroom throughout the day." Nagisa said while setting his stuff at his desk. "Would we be starting today?"

"Yeah, I'll bring you guys with me when school's over." After I said that, the door opened and revealed the tentacle teacher himself. "Morning Koro."

"Good morning, class. Why is everyone here so early? You weren't planning anything like yesterday, were you?"

We all shook our heads before Nagisa spoke up. "No, I guess we all just woke up early today."

"Okay, I guess that works. Well, school's still not starting for a little bit. Do whatever while I set up everything."

 _-xXx-_

"Okay, did anyone else find that easy?" Nagisa said, turning in his desk to his friends.

"What are you talking about?" Terasaka annoying said, "That was next to impossible."

"Yeah," Isogai said, turning to everyone, "That was even a bit hard for me. You sure you know what you were doing?"

"Of course."

"Alright," I said, intercepting the conversation, "who's coming?" After I said that, about half the class raised their hands. "Okay, now who wants to come but can't today." The other half of the class rose their hands after I said that, making me chuckle a bit. "Fine, I'll put my email on the board and you can message me a time or date when you can make it. I'll organize official dates and tell everyone sometime next week." Everyone in the class nodded and I went to the chalkboard and wrote down one of my emails, which simply read _aceofspades_. "Okay, let's go to my house, then."

Gesturing to my friends, I left the room and they followed. It didn't take long for the silence to be broken. While making our way down to the main streets of the city, we all made small talk, mostly about school and such. However, once we were reaching 20 minutes of walking, the conversation shifted.

"Ace," A voice said from my phone, signaling me to pick it up. "When are we going to get there? How far into the city do you even live?"

"Well, I actually don't even live in the city, I live somewhere a few cities over. But, since I'm not going to make you guys walk for hours, I've got a place somewhere… here." I finished, pointing to the new tower in front of us.

"Wait a minute," Nagisa spoke up. "You're living at Central Tower? I thought this was for, like, the richest of the rich."

"Yeah, and isn't this place a gambling place, too?" Kurahashi said, tilting her head.

"Yeah, just wait right here." I said, holding up my finger and turning into the alley next to the building, quickly flipping my clothes to my suit and tie. Making my way back out, everyone was a little shocked but they stayed composed, following me inside. Immediately, we were stopped by Rocco and Larce, but I continued walking past the two with the class, showing the inside of my jacket and lifting the guard's halt. I made my way to the desk, winking at the guy there and moving to the cargo elevators in the back.

"Okay," Terasaka spoke up when the elevator doors closed. "How in the hell are we here?"

"Yeah," Kayano said, "This is a little weird for us. We normally have to sneak into these kinds of places to get in."

"Well, have you ever tried going in the front door? You can get in anywhere if you know what to say."

It stayed quite for a few minutes before the elevator doors opened and we filtered into the hallway. Leading the way, we made our way to the end of the hallway, exhibiting a white french door with golden engravings on it. Pulling out my wallet and sliding it over the keyhole of the door, it unlocked and I opened the door.

"Welcome to my house." Looking around, it was the second largest room in the tower, mine being the largest. Turning to the guys, they were left with mouths agape and jaws on the floor, making myself chuckle. "Make yourselves at home, everyone. Take off your shoes and you can toss your coats and such on the couch in here. I'll get everyone something to drink."

I left everyone to pick their jaws off the floor and went to the kitchen. Going into the fridge, I grabbed some water bottles, a few sodas, and an iced tea. Putting them on a platter, I went over to my cabinets and got a glass. Setting it on the platter, I went back over to the guys in the living room. Putting the platter on the table, I spoke up. "Okay, who wants to study what? Should we work as a group and go with the subjects in order of the day or work individually?"

Everyone looked to each other for a moment while grabbing their drinks, before they just shrugged and spoke up. "Together is cool."

"Okay, grab a drink and take out your materials. I'm going to get my drink."

Picking up the glass, I went over to the open bar in the living room and popped open a bottle of Armand de Brignac Midas. Pouring it into the glass, I heard Nagisa speak up. "Um, what are you doing?"

Looking confusingly at Nagisa, I soon realised what I was doing and stopped myself. "Oh shit, I guess this looks weird. Um, okay. Here, let me explain and we can get into this studying." I grabbed the glass and brought it over to my friends, who were now just staring at me. "Okay, for most people, when they drink alcohol, it messes with all their bodily systems: ie walking ability, complete consciousness, stomach response, other things like that. For me, however, my body doesn't soak up the alcohol in drinks. For reasons to be explained at a later date, my body will not take in the alcohol content in drinks or any fluids."

"I still don't quite get it." Ritsu spoke up from one of the phones on the table. "Even if the alcohol doesn't go into any of your systems, what happens to everything else in the drink?"

"Well, I guess I shouldn't have explained it like that. My body can digest alcohol, but it needs to be mixed in with other stuff too. Here," I said, going back into the kitchen to grab sugar and water as a visual. "Imagine the alcohol is the sugar, the cup as me, and the water as other foods. If I have just alcohol," I started, pouring a spoonful of sugar in the cup, "Nothing happens. I'm the exact same as if there wasn't any alcohol in me. But, if I have something with it," I paused again, pouring the water into the cup, "The alcohol gets mixed in with everyone and my body processes that there's alcohol in it. Obviously, the more alcohol I have," I said, pouring half the small bowl into the glass, "I'll need more food or something to process the rest of it, but yeah. So, that's how my body works." Finishing that statement, I took my glass and took a sip, licking my lips clean of the extra Armand on it.

"Cool," I heard Karma say from behind the couch. "I wish I would do that."

Chuckling, I set back down my glass. "Well, how's about we start on work."

As the group of students in front of me nodded, we began studying.

 _-xXx-_

"Merci, Ace. On apprécie ça." Nagisa said, bowing his head, followed by everyone else doing the same.

"Je vous en prie. Je suis heureux de voir beaucoup d'amélioration dans votre discours."

"Well, I think I'm going to head out." Karma said, picking himself up off the couch. "Didn't realize I need that much help."

"Understandable." I said, picking up my newly replenished drink. "Now, I believe you should get going, don't want your parents getting worried."

Everyone nodding, they started gathering all their belongings, putting books and notes into their respective backpacks. Grabbing my phone from my pocket, I checked the time and saw that I received a text. Sliding it across the screen and entering my password, I read the message, turning my happy expression into a lackadaisical one. Pocketing my phone, I turned back to the guys, putting back some pep in my face.

"Hey, guys." I voiced, grabbing everyone's attention, "I think you guys should let me drive you home. Things can get kind of sketchy here after dusk."

"Don't worry, we can handle ourselves." Nagisa said, throwing his backpack over his shoulders.

"I know, but I just want to be safe today."

"Well," Karma said, walking to the door, "you guys can hitch a ride. Imma head out now." After he said that, he began opening the door, making me notice a small string attached to the other side of the door. Running back over to the door and slamming it back shut, I received a few glances from everyone. "What are you doing?"

I was about to speak, only to think of something else to explain the situation and I took out my phone. Selecting an app, the phone screen became a painter's tape blue. Putting it over the door, everyone gasped, seeing how the string I saw attached to the door connected to explosives all over the door.

"Well," Ritsu said from a phone still on the table. "What should we do? We can't leave through the front anymore."

Looking around, I remembered one area of the place that I knew no one was aware even existed. "Follow me." I said, gesturing to myself. When everyone had their stuff, I went to the back area of the hotel room. Entering the master bedroom, I let everyone come in, closing it behind Nagisa.

"Aren't we cornered here?" Karma said, slightly peeved. "There's no place to be worse than here other than maybe the balcony."

"Normally, yes. But, this isn't your average situation. I'm that outlier on the graphs you see in school." I paused, pointing to the bed. "What do you notice that's weird about this configuration. 100 dollars to the first person who can get it."

"Ooh, ooh, I got it." Kurahashi said, bouncing up and down. "The rug is more pulled out on one side of the bed than the other. There's also something non-symmetrical about how the rug looks."

"Ding, ding, ding! Correct." I said, pulling out my wallet and handing her a few twenties. "Come over here and tell no one about this." I put my finger against my lips, pulling up some of the tassels on the rug, revealing a trap door with a ladder under it. "Go down here and you'll reach some stairs. When you're at the bottom of those, you won't be on the ground floor. Open the exit door and you'll have a straight shot of flat rooftops. Once you get out of the main area, you can take your route to your house, but if you live close to here, don't get off the roofs until you're at your house. Good luck."

Finishing my sentence, everyone nodded and began hopping down the door one by one. Nagisa was the last to leave, giving me a calm smile before hopping down the shoot.

Sighing, I closed the door. "Man, now I gotta deal with a bomb."

Heading to the door, I grabbed my drink in the living room, taking a sip. Pulling a playing card from my pocket, I threw it through the crack of the door, making an almost inaudible snapping noise. Opening the door and walking through it, the bomb didn't go off and I sighed, only to widen my eyes, at the sound of a gun clicking, and smash my glass against the person standing right behind the other door, which was soon followed by a thud. "For fuck's sake."

* * *

 **Ace: *cuffed to a metal chair* Worth it.**

 **Codex: You sure? *cracks knuckles***

 **Ace: *gulps* Probably**

 **Codex: Now I've got two disobedients that I gotta deal with. See whenever the next one of these comes out. No guarantee on when that'll be, but whatever.**

 **Siel: ULYSSES, GET TO IT!**

 **Ulysses: *behind closed doors* Fuck off, no. I ain't gettin the shit beat out of me.**

 **Codex: Good choice, later everyone.**


End file.
